wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:School of Life
The life school is really cool my fave spell is unicorn it aids you and any other wizard in that battle with you and it give you more health when you are alone in combat. Is This the Class for Me? Life Wizards are your typical White Mages. They don't have the most HP, their attacks are flat out weak, and they won't get very far on their own. So with being the case, why be a Theurgist? The reason is Life gives you the ability to heal a defeated player from the very beginning. The Fairy that Life Wizards receive is more powerful and can be used on anyone. They also receive spells that allow you to heal everyone. The Satyr, which heals 860 HP to the person it's cast on, is accessible to everyone. Also, Life has the highest accuracy of any class (90%). Because of these factors, Life is arguably the best class to minor in. The only reason you'll want to be Life is for Rebirth, which heals 640 HP to everyone and gives everyone Spirit Armor. Life is a great class for your first Wizard because you can make Rebirth Treasure Cards for all subsequent Wizards. In conclusion, if you don't mind spending a lot of time in battles due to weak attacks, you like the ability to heal, and you want your attacks to hit as often as possible, Life is the class for you.--Ntr11023 00:50, December 14, 2009 (UTC) The life school is good but has a few drawbacks. First life is the only school that dosn't have a mass damage spell. Second unless you invest a good portion of your deck to buffer spells, your damage is going to be poor. However, there is a good side to life. Heal spells include the Fairy (rank 2), the Unicorn (rank 3; heals all party members), the Pixie (Rank 2), the Satyr (rank 4), the Dryad (rank X), and Rebirth (rank 7). The Dryad is the best because it heals 200 HP per pip. Also, it can be traded amongst characters on your account or gifted to other players when converted into a treasure card. A few notes about Life School A few notes from Grandmaster Theurgist. I can't agree with some of above comments, and that means that there really isn't just one style of play for Life Wizards. Some personal notes about spells first: 1. Life spells aren't the worst in case of damage dealing - actually they're better then Ice. Almost all Life spells inflict the same number of damage as Ice spells (one exception: Six pips Life spell does even more damage (515 - 595) then six pips Ice spell (460 - 540)). Plus all Life spells have higher accuracy then Ice. So you got same (or even more) damage power with lower fizzle risk. 2. Dryad has lower healing power per pip ratio then Satyr and Fairy. The Dryad heals 200 points per pip while Satyr/Fairy heal 215/210 points per pip. Although it has lower healing rate I always have deck full of Dryads - I treat them as emergency spells. If suddenly my severely wounded friend ask for help I know that I can start healing right away after teleportation - no matter how many pips I got on first round. I can patch him/her up fast with a low cost Dryad and then continue teraphy with Satyr, Regeneration or second, more powerful Dryad. 3. Rebirth isn't as useful as it seems - unless you play in team of four and unless every opponet attack different target it's just a waste of pips. Usually all opponents attack one wizard so it's more efficient to cast a powerful healing spell plus Life Armor on him/her. Most of the times when I'm forced to cast rebirth there are usually one or two people in the team who actually don't need any serious healing nor protection. A custom combination of Life Armors, Satyrs, Regenerations or Unicorns works better in most situations and makes your power versatile. 4. In my opinion a real drawback of Life school spells is a lack of global damage boost spell. The only way you can get global damage boost for life is Giant Spider Item Card. This card comes with Brown Spider pet and it is really useful in solo play. Since Brown Spider is purchasable it's not a big deal to get one. Final note. Life Wizards are healers first and foremost - so if you don't see yourself in such a role this school isn't for you. If supporting others brings you no satisfaction then you won't find playing Theurgist joyful expirience. I'm used to playing druids/clerics from the early era of pen and paper AD&D so it was a natural choice in my case anyway :-) Ian Owlwhisper 15:29, October 24, 2010 (UTC)